Alphabetically I Come First
by lildemonsmom928
Summary: What happens when you mix Balthazar, Gabriel and Sam? Lots of smutty shenanigans! One Shot Boy/Boy/Boy Rated M Warnings pure smut, maybe some plot, language, etc. Thanks to my sis for being my inspiration and helping me along the way!


**Alphabetically I Come First-**

Sam strained at the silk scarves around his wrists and ankles. "Seriously guys this isn't funny anymore. Untie me." Gabriel and Balthazar just looked at each and continued their slow strip tease. Balthazar grabbed the hem of Gabriel's t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Gabriel returned the favor by sliding Bal's silk shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor. Sam's cock twitched at the sight of his lovers stripping each other naked. He wanted his hands free so he could get his hands on them. "Bal baby please let me loose so I can wrap my hands and mouth on your cock." Balthazar gave a brief pause then continued sliding Gabriel's briefs down. Gabriel's cock jutted out the tip of it oozing precise and brushed against Bal's lips. Balthazar flicked his tongue out and licked the precome off. Gabriel hissed and fisted his hands in Balthazar's hair thrusting his cock against his lover's mouth. Sam groaned and strained harder to release himself. His hard cock dripping precome onto his abdomen. Balthazar opened his mouth and Gabriel shoved his cock in deeper fucking Bal's mouth with wild abandon. Sam was going crazy. Finally with one last tug the scarves ripped and his left hand was free. Sam scrambled to unto the rest. Balthazar heard the scarves rip and pulled his mouth off Gabe's cock. Gabe gave a whine and barely noticed Sam was lunging off the bed until he tackled him. Laughing Sam and Gabe rolled onto the floor with Sam straddling Gabe. Balthazar slid behind Sam and began nibbling on his neck. Sam moaned, leaning into Bal and ground his cock against Gabriel's. "Not so fast my darlings", Bal whispered. "Remember alphabetically I come first." Balthazar slid his hands around to the front of Sam and flipped him around so he was facing Balthazar. Gabriel groaned at the friction of Sam's ass against his already straining erection.

Bal grabbed Sam's neck and pulled him into a searing kiss. Sam wiggled against Gabriel, eliciting another moan. "Dammit Bal, can we take this game to the bed?" Gabriel ground out. Bal laughed against Sam's mouth. Bal stood up grabbing Sam as he rose. Gabriel gave a huge sigh. Sam laughed and leaned his hand down, "Come on lover." Gabriel accepted the hand and Sam pulled him against him roughly. Bal pushed them both on the bed and then flopped in between them. Bal pulled Gabriel to his chest and stroked his face. Gabriel purred and leaned into Bal's hand. Not to be outdone Sam rubbed his cock against Balthazar's ass cheeks. Balthazar kissed Gabriel and pressed back into Sam's erection. Balthazar could feel the precome from Sam's cock slicking against his cheeks. Gabriel reached between him and Balthazar and grabbed his lover's cock. Bal groaned into Gabriel's mouth and couldn't concentrate on which way to thrust. Sam took matters into his own hand and pushed his knee between Balthazar's legs, spreading them. Bal lifted his right leg to allow Sam better access. Sucking on two fingers Sam got them nice and wet and then slid them along Bal's puckered hole. Bal pressed back against Sam's fingers. Sam slid them in and scissored his fingers back and forth loosening Bal's tight hole. Bal moaned and bucked against the feel of Sam's fingers and Gabriel's hand pumping furiously on his cock. "I need you inside me now Sam," Bal begged. Sam slid his fingers out and wetting them again mixing the spit with the precome to make sure his cock was thoroughly wet. Lining his throbbing erection against Bal's hole, Sam slid home with a hard thrust. Bal gave a large groan and bucked backwards against Sam's cock. Gabriel took Balthazar's face in his and kissed him fiercely. Gabriel then trailed kisses down Bal's face, neck and chest, continuing until he reached Bal's throbbing erection. Gabriel grabbed the base and took it fully into his mouth. Sliding it in and out in time with Sam's thrusts. Balthazar fisted his hands in Gabriel's hair as Sam kissed and nipped the back of his neck and shoulder. Gabriel had shifted his position so his cock was now within arm's reach of Bal. Grabbing a hold of Gabriel's cock; Balthazar began stroking him hard and fast. Gabriel moaned against Balthazar's cock. With the pleasure coming from all sides, Balthazar knew he wasn't going to last very long. He could feel the pressure mounting and soon Balthazar was screaming as his orgasm hit him like a wave. Balthazar gave a few swift tugs on Gabriel's cock as Sam gave a hard thrust and shot his hot come deep inside Balthazar, filling him up. Gabriel gave a large groan and began spurting his come all over Balthazar. Gasping for breath, Sam slid out of Bal and flopped behind him. Bal did a slight roll and laid his head on Sam's chest as Gabriel flopped onto Bal's belly. After a few minutes of silence, Gabriel popped off, "Remember Alphabetically I come next!"


End file.
